The Alien
This is an episode of Snoopy Adventures , thus ''only ''Alternate Phineas may edit it. One night, Snoopy was unable to sleep. He heard a huge crash outside, so he quickly headed out. It was a fallen spaceship. All that was left was some broken parts that were staticy. It started shaking. An alien arouse from all the broken parts. Snoopy took it inside and cleaned up the parts. The alien was only capable of some odd sounds, and looked innocent, but Snoopy was still too afraid to let it just do whatever it pleases in his house, so he eventually decided to lock it up downstairs. The next morning, the canine had awoke from honking and megaphones. Police cars and the Government was there. Snoopy had no idea how they found out, but he quickly grabbed the alien and ran out the back door, got on his bike, and rode off. The law quickly followed afterwards so Snoopy sped up. He saw the forest, and he slowly neared it on the bike. He was making progress to slow, however, so he ditched the bike and took a car. Snoopy drove over branches and various things while trying to escape. He was at full speed, with the cops shooting at him from behind. Unaware of an upcoming cliff, Snoopy kept going and flew across the sky. The other side of the forest had a space ship. The alien hopped out of the car and got in. Snoopy ran out of the car and into the trees. The Cops and Government had gave up chase, but tore down his house so he could no longer come back. Snoopy wondered throughout the forest. He kept getting scared of everything, thinking the little alien creep would come back. Hours had passed though, assuring Snoopy he was gone for good. So the only problem now was Snoopy was wanted. He was too tired to think, since he had stayed up all night walking due to being afraid of being found, so he dozed off inside a small cave. Snoopy woke up on the wrong side of the cage, he screamed when he found himself in the facalties of Area 51. He tried to brake out of the cage but was tazared. He suddenly heard rumbling. A huge spaceship broke in the building and freed him! The alien quickly zapped everyone in the area with a ray. He motioned Snoopy to run. All he heard was the workers scream about seeing an alien. Snoopy just ran away, looking for somewhere safe. Snoopy had given up hope and returned to Area 51, put the guards at the entrance told him to get lost. Snoopy was curious why though. He was wanted by them. Snoopy quickly backed away and went home. It was completely restored, somehow. Inside was the alien. It had learned the way of human language, and told him he fixed everything, and said sorry for everything that had happened. It flew off undetected, and Snoopy waved good bye. Category:Snoopy Category:Snoopy Adventures Category:Episodes of Snoopy's Adventures Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Stories